


Reunion

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Shimadacest [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Guilt, Incest, M/M, Regret, Sibling Incest, Smut, Suicide mention, self harm mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: Hanzo and Genji discover each other all over again after being reunited.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt: how about the first time hanzo and genji fuck after their reconcillation?  
> Send me one at my [tumblr](http://valkyrieshepard.tumblr.com)

“You still want me to touch you?”

 

Hanzo hesitated, his hand halfway towards touching his brother’s cheek. The metal plate that covered it now, to be more precise. He was responsible for this, he had caused his brother unimaginable pain and now Genji was asking him to make love to him, just like they used to. Hanzo didn’t even know if it was possible, what parts of him were still human, if any at all. 

 

He did this. 

 

The worst mistake of his entire life, and one he would never be able to rectify. There was no way to go back now, their relationship had been changed forever. 

 

And still… 

 

“I am at peace with what I am,” Genji said. “I have forgiven you, now you must forgive yourself. And ask yourself if you can still love me… the way you did back then.”

 

Of course he did. He loved him with all his heart, and hurting him had torn out his own. He had cursed his younger self over and over again, for being stupid, for not seeing what was truly important in his life. He should have thrown everything away, should have taken Genji and build a life somewhere, where people did not know they were brothers. He knew that now, after all these years, it would have been the right choice. 

 

Regret filled him every day of his life since then. Sometimes it got so strong he did not want to live anymore. Why he kept going in the end, he did not know. 

 

“Hanzo?,” Genji’s voice broke his stupor, the voice that sounded so metallic now. 

 

“I wish to see you,” he said, surprising himself. “All of you. If you will let me.” 

 

Genji replied with the slightest of nods, sitting up on the futon of this inn they had escaped to, their responsibilities be damned. There had been no words during their reunion, they had simply left, both knowing there would be a lot to talk about. But not now, now Genji was reaching for the mask covering his face, and Hanzo took in a sharp breath when he saw his brother’s face. Part of him was surprised how much he looked… like Genji. Older, of course, with scars diagonally over his face, quite a few of them. 

 

His lower jaw was - not covered, but made of metal, and as Genji let more and more of his suit drop, the extent of his modifications became clear. His shoulders and arms were gone, replaced by machine, but his torso was still there, more scars there, a large, surgical one vertically on his chest. Hanzo didn’t want to think about what they had done to him, couldn’t think about it without wanting to do the same to himself. 

 

Genji’s legs weren’t flesh anymore either, the part connecting them to his torso however, was. Hanzo noticed it with a blush in his cheeks, quickly looking away as his brother did show him everything. It was silly, he had seen him naked many times before, although now it was very different. 

 

All those scars on his face and torso, all that pain he had caused- 

 

Hanzo didn’t flinch when Genji covered his hand with his own, but he froze, staring at it, so strange and yet familiar in its warmth. Did his brother even feel this? 

 

“Stop thinking about the past, brother,” Genji said, his voice back to what it used to be. Almost. Something in it, something in his eyes had changed. 

 

With shaking hands he took his brother’s hand, pulled it up and pressed a kiss to its knuckles. The taste was sharper, gone the soft skin he had adored so much on his brother, but he was here, back in his life. Different, but beautiful still. 

 

“Do you feel this?,” he asked, and for the first time in so many years he saw his brother’s smile. 

 

“I do. And I have dreamed of this kiss for so long.” 

 

Hanzo felt tears form in his eyes, the form of his brother blurring, and suddenly he was enveloped in a tight hug. Shaking and sobbing against his brother’s metal shoulder, apologies tumbled from his lips. Everything he had bottled up came out now, his regret, the future he had once seen for them, away from everything else. He had lost himself in that fantasy at times, even after Genji had been gone. 

 

“Then let us go,” Genji whispered. “Leave the fighting to others.” 

 

“What?,” Hanzo blinked his tears away, wiping them from his cheeks. Genji’s eyes were fixed on him, he was serious. “We can’t we- what about- we- After what I did?” 

 

“I want a life, brother,” he said. “A life that I chose myself. This is what I want… you.” 

 

He pressed a hand to Hanzo’s bare chest, his robe now in disarray, showing off his dragon tattoo. 

 

“If this is what you want as well,” Genji continued. “Then we can leave tonight.” 

 

Startled, he stared at Genji, unable to believe what he had wanted since he was a young man could be within his grasp. What was holding him back, why was he hesitating? His brother had forgiven him, but he had a hard time believing it. Ten years was a long time, but nothing compared to how horrible an act he had committed.

 

“Hanzo?,” his brother’s voice was small, filled with fear and for a moment he thought he could hear his younger brother again. 

 

“Yes,” he blurted out. “I will follow you to the ends of the earth, brother. Anything, I will do anything for you to forg-”

 

He was silenced with a kiss, Genji’s hands curling in his robe to pull him close. There were scars on Genji’s lips too, it was different now to kiss him but still the most wonderful feeling he had ever experienced. He had tried to be with someone else once or twice, but nothing compared to his brother, his one true love. 

 

Once more he cursed his foolish self for wasting so much time that they could have been together, whole, and without pain. 

 

“Think of the future now, Hanzo,” Genji told him, and he had to smile. How easy it was for him to read his mind, how easy to fall back into what they used to be. “Clear your mind and let me take care of you. Like I used to.” 

 

“Oh…,” Hanzo sighed as he let himself be pushed back onto the futon, embracing his former role. 

 

Despite being younger, Genji had always been in charge in bed, and now as Hanzo looked into his beautiful green eyes, he knew that he was wiser and more at peace with himself than he would ever be. Lying back and presenting himself to his brother, arching his back and undoing his robe, was second nature to him. 

 

Genji’s hands roamed over his body, exploring him all over again. Those hands felt different now, smooth and warm, but also firm and determined. Just like he used to. He shuddered under his brother’s touch, welcomed it, his legs spreading on instinct for him so he could settle between them. 

 

“You are just as beautiful as you’ve always been,” Genji said, just before leaning down to cover one nipple with his lips, sucking and licking over it. 

 

Hanzo responded with a moan, let his hands wander over his brother’s back, feeling the metal parts that were now his shoulders, and letting his fingers trace where the machine changed into flesh. Genji whimpered against his chest, and he stopped this exploration immediately. 

 

“Does this hurt?,” he asked, but Genji looked up at him and shook his head. 

 

“It is merely sensitive. Go on, brother. All your touches feel good.”

 

Carefully he let his hands wander again, watched as his brother’s eyes closed when he touched that spot once more, lips parting in a soft moan. He looked younger like this, less hurt than before and Hanzo decided he liked him this way. Despite everything Genji was handsome, beautiful and the love of his life. 

 

“Make love to me, brother, please,” he whispered against Genji’s lips, and now that moan turned into a smile, a smile that then turned into a sly grin.

 

There he was, his little brother. 

 

“Don’t you worry, Hanzo, I will.” 

 

And he did. It was so easy to give into him again, to let him be in charge and make him feel good. It was familiar and new at the same time, both getting to know the other’s body all over again, taking their time and basking in the knowledge that soon they would be free. Soon it would be just them, building a life suited to them, creating their own happiness.

 

His brother’s lovemaking had changed a little, he wasn’t so quick to let it end now. Now he slowed down, rolled his hips slowly, deeply until he was buried all the way inside him. He dragged it out, stopping just to kiss him, to let his new hands card through the strands of his hair, and to tell him just how lovely he was. Genji kissed the side of his face, his temple, his cheek, even his nose, smiling as he did. The way he looked at him now, Hanzo felt completely exposed, as if every secret, every emotion was laid bare in front of his brother… and he accepted it all. 

 

He got lost in those eyes, in the pleasure Genji gave him, something no one else had been able to and when he was threatened to be overwhelmed by all of it his brother held him close, whispered reassurances in his ear. They were together now, and nothing would change about that.  

 

After, he refused to let Genji pull out of him, wrapping his legs around him to keep him close. Genji just grinned and collapsed on top of him, and Hanzo relished in still feeling him in him, filled with his seed. He had missed this too much, this closeness, this intimacy that he’d only ever felt with his brother. 

 

His fingers traced the scars that were lining his brother’s back, the scars he had caused. He would never again be responsible for causing pain, he would be a different person now. His own person - and his brother’s. 

  
A smile finally curled on his lips when he noticed his brother’s even breathing. Genji had fallen asleep, feeling completely safe with him. He would earn his brother’s forgiveness, in time.


End file.
